


In Remembrance

by bookwriter12345



Category: Supernatural
Genre: In which dean died at the end of season 11, Season 11 ending AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 07:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11778741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwriter12345/pseuds/bookwriter12345
Summary: Far, far away, Dean Winchester died defeating Amara. And like it always does, the world moved on. AU drabble.





	In Remembrance

**Author's Note:**

> Season 11 ending AU. Also posted on my ff.com account. It do not own Supernatural.

The world wasn’t blind to to the Darkness that was covering their sun.

Of course, no one really knew that it was really God’s sister throwing a fit. How could they? Only a small number really knew about the supernatural, about the real monsters that hunted during the night. So of course they didn’t know the real reason why it went away.

They were relieved to be alive, these normal people thought. They were glad their families (wives, husbands, fathers, mothers, sisters, brothers, children) were alive.

They knew it was going to take time for the economy to get back on it’s feet - people quit jobs and caused crime. People had last minute sex and had to many drinks. Various religious groups spread out on the streets and preached about the end of times. Stores had been looted. Governments crashed and panicked, trying to get important leaders to safety and and still not cause mass hysteria.

They would survive, because that is what humans did, and they would forget. And through all that no one really know who stopped it. There were theories of course, but no one _really_ knew.

(No one would really know that it was Dean Winchester, a man who swore a lot and had sex and loved classic music playing in a 1967 Chevy Impala called ‘Baby’, who had a little brother that was his whole world. No, it couldn’t be Dean Winchester, because he was a mass murderer psycho who died years ago)

(No one would would know the truth, really, except his little brother Sam, an Angel of the Lord called Castiel, a King of Hell named Crowley, and a witch by the name of Rowena. And God.)

(The hunter community honored Dean Winchester’s sacrifice.)


End file.
